This disclosure relates to generation and printing of trace data during execution of computer software code.
In the existing arts, a test program generally provides control inputs for controlling trace data in order to aid program debugging. If the test program makes a trace control parameter active, then the program generates and prints trace data into a spool file as the test program runs. This typically causes a large amount of trace data to be printed to the spool file if the program does not detect an error, and the spool device may therefore be filled prior to the program detects an error. In certain scenarios, the spool file becomes unable to receive additional trace data by the point in execution at which an error is actually detected. At best, it may be difficult to manage the huge spool file with error output.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide techniques for reducing the amount of data printed to a spool file while enabling the capturing of trace data for purposes of debugging computer program code.